Rags
Rags is a team of runaway teens traveling throughout the USA. Origin The Team began when Leaf and Kevin ran away from their abusive father. They met Kalira who wanted to find a place in the world. After being shown on public television for defeating a gang of corrupt cops; Sam searched them out to see if they could help her find her way home. At the same time, Marcus was fighting against powerfull monsters. After Marcus won the battle, his enemy began to run. However the man was stopped by Jin. The two banded together to help strengthen their chances at reaching each others goals. A chance encounter brought these two groups together and ever since then they have been trying to accomplish their goals. A while later the team encountered another female hero on the move and despite intial distrust from previous almost members, the group mysteriously made a unanimous decision to let her join. Members Kalira-?- The illegitemate daughter of a Tamaranean and a Sirusite. As such she was banished from both worlds and became unable to leave a planet after she entered its atmosphere. However her light speed engine began to malfunction as she neared the planet. As such she aged normally instead of remaining a child. - Kalira is curious and wants to learn. This can make her quite naive at times. Leaf-17- Growing up Leaf had to protect his brother from their father's abuse. Every time he went to hit Kevin, Leaf would take the blow. As such his body is covered with scars and bruises. One night in early Spring the two ran off to find somewhere else to live. On their journey however they met Kali. Another being looking for a place in the world. - Leaf is very dedicated to his brother and will do anything to protect him. Kevin-9- Kevin was born an empath with enhanced eye sight. However with these powers came distinct differences between him and an average boy. His eyes were far larger then that of an ordinary boy. His father began to drink due to the fact that his mutant son's birth caused the death of his wife. In anger he would try to beat up Kevin seeing him as the cause of all his problems. - Kevin does not get angry easily. With his ability to feel others emotions he feels sorry for people alot and wants to help. Sam-14- Samantha was taken from her home at a young age and abused. At the age of 12 she escaped when she found she could move objects with her mind. With no memory of where she lived, she began searching. Her abuser was a corrupt cop so she is afraid of the police. - Sam is a frightened girl. She is easily frightened of men. Jin (Jennifer) -16- Jin was raised by rich and powerful parents. She was trained by proffesionals in every hobby she wanted. And She wanted alot. Acrobatics, everything to do with guns, martial arts, and technology. However when her parents were killed her godfather took everything. She would inherit it all when she turned 18. He was the one who had her parents killed and he planned on her demise too. However she learned of his plans and escaped at the age of 15 in time planning to stay alive till she turned 18. - Jin is a major flirt. Its her second favorite thing to do. Her first is to fight. Marcus -17- Marcus was born with a gift. To most Trading Card Games are just that. But for Marcus they are so much more. He can talk with the monsters in the cards. He became the youngest world champion. When a homeless man saw that Marcus was like himself he gave Marcus an amulet. The amulet allowed him to summon them from their cards into the real world. Now he is hunted by those who wish to gain the amulets powers while he stops crimes both related to these monsters and ones that do not. - Marcus has the strongest will power of everyone on the team. While not a fighter he is a great commander. Virginia -17- Virginia was born with the power to bend peoples wills to her own. She was a quick teen idol and popstar to the United States and began to travel with another act AMY. Amy and Virginia were good friends who told each other of their powers. The two fought two years later after the death of Amy's parents. Virigina woke up the next morning in the body of her 14 yearold self. After dying her hair she traveled again under a new name, Noise. Virginia hates bullies in the world not realising she can be one at times when she misuses her powers. She can get into trouble when she misuses her powers too. Goals Kalira: To find a place to live. Leaf: To find a place for Kevin to live. Kevin: To help those in need. Sam: To find her way home. Jin: To survive till her 18th birthday. Marcus: To protect the world from Monster Cards and Monster Cards from the world. Virginia: To stop public bullies, still do concerts, revert her spell, and have fun. Gallery cute-anime-girls-17.jpg|Kali 252203_1221944876.jpg|Leaf train-animestocks-067.jpg|Kevin cute-anime-girls-44.jpg|Sam cute-anime-girls-45.jpg|Jin Anime boys Wallpaper by cool wallpapers (8).jpg|Marcus Noise super hero look.jpg|Noise Category:TheBlank103 Category:Teams Category:Page with gallery Category:Rags